The rise of a king
by allisonM
Summary: This is not really fan fiction its more like my own story with a few of my favorite characters, Cara and Emma:) Jacob is from the brothers Grimm. The rest of the characters are my own. (If you like it please review)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

The wind howled lonesomely, its powerful gusts blowing the green raging waves as they rose and tumbled onto the debris covered beach. Huge rumbling clouds hung overhead.

The sea crashed and sprayed over the jagged rocks in its dark rhythm.

In the darkness of night the pounding sea had mercilessly taken the ship and all of its crew, dashing it to pieces against the cluster of dagger like rocks and dragging it to the bottom of the stormy ocean.

Now even when dawn had come, the storm had not ceased. Broken remains of the shipwreck washed up onto the sandy shore.

She pulled her damp cloak tighter, shivering and bending over to pick up a piece of old driftwood.

Salty water sprayed her face, her aged leather boots sunk into the damp cold sand.

She turned to go back up the thin path leading to the cottage, but something caught her eye.

A dark shape was moving with the rise and fall of the waves. It took a moment to recognise what it was.

A man.

She dropped her handful of damp wood, ripping her heavy cloak off, and her boots, wading quickly into the icy cold water filled with seaweeds and debris from the storm. She sank to the cold hard bottom, where dozens of little sharp shells dug into her bare feet.

Perhaps there is still a chance that he hasn't drowned like the rest of his crew? She thought, treading water.

Waves crashed and pounded her, and salty water filled her mouth. She swam further into the raging water. Wrapping her arms around the half drowned man, she struggled with all her might to keep them both above the surface,

Hopelessness filled her as a giant rise of the sea sent them both down under and into the murky quiet abyss.

She gasped for air as they shattered the surface, and the tide sent them washed up on the shore.

His eyes had dark purple smudges under them, his lips were blue and his face was devoid of colour. His dark hair was plastered to his pale face.

She dragged him further up the beach onto dryer sand away from the beckoning waves.

"Please don't be dead..." she whispered, pushing on his chest repeatedly.

He coughed, choking up water.

His dark eyes fluttered open.


	2. Chapter 2

The queen of Agrendaria gave birth to a child.

A beautiful boy.

But she was dreadfully sick, the kings best healers were assigned to the task of attempting to make her passing painless. They could not save her. She died soon afterwards. The king grieved, he had loved her dearly. For twenty two years after her death, the king ruled Agrendaria with justice and the two great kingdoms of Agrendaria and Lorwald lived in peace.

But the king grew tired and weak, without his lovely Queen by his side, he wished for his son to rule.

Ruoalf was crowned with grand celebration.

Two months later the old king joined his wife in the heavens.

His son was not the kind ruler his father was. He ruled with darkness and cruelty, anyone who threatened his rule was killed. His intention of coming war hung low on the people of Agrendaria.

-=0=-

Delicate white snow thickly covered the ground, as it had for a long time. The winter had been cold and harsh, people hardly went outdoors the freezing cold was too much they stayed by their warm hearths. As the snow of winter continued to fall.

Mila still went walking in the forest, just like she had in the spring, she longed for spring, the music, the flowers, the sunshine. her boots crunched down into the thick snow.

She preferred to walk with her friend Kristi, but not today she was ill. It was nothing serious, staying inside was best. She missed them. Today she just took her hawk Shae who loved it, she caught small birds in her claws and devoured them in front of Mila. She never walked very far it was too dangerous for her sake and Kristi's. They had been caught trying to help rebels. If they were found they would be executed.

The sound of hooves beating the ground pushed Mila out of her thoughts and into reality, she broke into a run her boots crunching into the snow, her heart pounding against her ribs.

She gripped the hilt of the dagger strapped to her waist and spun round to face him.

The rider dismounted, before she could respond he pulled his hood off and smiled.

"Good to see you, Mila."

"Eric!" She exclaimed. "You scared me."

Eric was her and Kristi's childhood friend, he worked for the king as a royal assassin. He had been gone all winter. The time had changed him a lot. His familiar pale blonde hair was tied back, his face was more scarred, than she remembered, there was a shadow behind those blue she had never seen before.

She dropped her dagger and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him.

He laughed and squeezed her tightly. "I see you missed me."

She pulled away at the sound of another approaching horse. She knew immediately who it was, he swung his leg over the horse dismounting.

He pushed his hood back, his dark hair had grown longer. Heavy brows furrowed in a frown. He too looked much changed.

"Why did you…" He began, then stopped as soon as he saw her. "Mila."

"Its great to see you Gabriel." She looked up at him. He had recently began working for the king, after she had found him washed up on the beach, on the brink of death and nursed him back to health, he had never told her his story and she had never asked.

Him, Eric and Jacob had went on some unknown mission, that required all of them and had took all winter. She whistled, Shae flew down from tree she was perched and landed on her outstretched arm.

"Have you done your work for the king?" She stroked Shae absently.

"For now," Said Eric, his voice told her there was something more.

She looked around, expecting another horse, "Where is Jakob?"

Their expressions were grim, neither answered.

"Where! is he?"


End file.
